The Fallen Angle
by bleachgamer
Summary: Ichigo has the power to go back in time to defeat aizan, But first he has to see god for approval what will happen!


Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel ch.1

Merge with the past; fallen angel

--

Hay peps this is my fist story that no one maid me do so go easy on me please for all my other ones just barely got me by. So anyway this is chapter one enjoys. Also you can reach me at killthemessenger13 on yahoo for that will be checked more often then my fanfiction name 4 email comments. Also If any one would like to i need some beta readers.Parings are decided by readers.

Means will be explained at the end

sigh body action

"Baah" characters talking

'Baah' characters thinking

"Baah" Zonpockto speaking

"**Baah" **Hollow speaking

--

Lonely buildings barely stand to salute there fallen brothers. Most forever bowing before the King of all life who made his way to a small abandon hut. Jumping to the roof he laid down to watch the sky that was never still, flowing like the sea, the clouds where like his special people coming and going then becoming lost for evermore. His wings aching to give chase and find his love. His mask hiding his tears. His cloak and sword, black like the shadow of his younger self never lifting off the floor. A man appears in a black bellowing cloak like his master, "So you are finally the King of Life, you defeated your ultimate enemy, and discovered that you have an angel for a mother. You have come a long way since we first met."

Sighing the winged figure jumped down turning to the old man replied in a backwards broken voice **"****Yes but I have no use for the power any more" **

**"**Oh you mean that because he killed all of your friends, family, and…HER?"

**"What do you need Zan? Get to the point and be done with it." **Rolling his eyes at Zangetsu.

"All right only because I was a servant of the original King and that you saved the world will I tell you of this; there is a power that only angels can use…it is the power of time."

**"Whaaaaaaaat****!!**** Dose that mean I can go back in time****!?****"**

"Yes you can all so go forward in time if you wish." Smirking, "I not surprised that you asked if you can go back in time first it's to see HER again isn't it."

**"****Yes it is," **smiling with a sad smile, **"It's been one hundred years since I've seen all of them alive. Now please tell me the name of the power so I can finally see them again."**

Nodding he grabbed the winged one's hand with the sword and trusted it into the ground, "All right it is Heig…." 

Booooooom "Ichigo where are you!?" booooom boooooooom "Come out and fight me!"BOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"I'M waiting!!"

"**Ahhhh SHIT its Kenpachi and he's blowing up the buildings again at this rate it will take forever to repair the soul society." **He jumped to the nearest tall building, **"I guess I won't need my mask or wings for this fight." **Ripping of his mask and dissolving his wings Ichigo waited for Zaraki to find him laughing he remembered how it took Zar five hours to find him. (1)

"Yay Kenny is going to play with Ichi can I play with him to Kenny?" yelled the small pink hair figure.

'Crap,' thought Ichigo, 'Yochi's with him now I only have a few minutes before they get here. Dame it I hate how she able to find me so quickly now. ESPECIALLY if there is candy involved. Man I think I should start carrying some for blackmail and safety from Kenpachi.'

"Sure Yochiru," laughing the spiky hair person joked, "just don't get in my way or you'll be cut too."

"Ok Kenny I love you so much." giggled Yochi. Ichigo smiled while he imagined "Kenny" tripping and doing a face plant through the smashed building that just crumbled to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! snap snap snap That Fucken hurt!!" screamed Kenpachi, "Well now that I got that out of the way. ICHIGO COME OUT ALL READY I WANT TO FIGHT!!"

"KENNY! I got a great idea how about if you give me the key to the white tower (2) where my candy is stored I help you find Ichi oaky day?!" Ichigo could almost see Yochiru grinning evilly at Kenpachi. Both knowing that if Yochiru ever and I mean EVER got her hands on that key devastating things would happen.(3)

"Auhhhhh….Yochiru how about a large bag of candy in stead?" Kenpachi suggested while walking into Ichigo's vision from on top of a building.

"All right Kenny," Yochiru mumbled, pouting, "but it had better not be that healthy candy either."

Kenpachi tossed the bag into the air, "There you go all the candy I have on me from the U.S., Britain, France, and Spain trips that I gotten today. Now tell me where he is and get out of here."

"Candy!!"Yochiru screamed while spinning through the air, "Yay I get CANDY! Candy, candy, candy."

Kenpachi sighed "Yochi." No response from the candy crazed girl. "Yochi." Kenny said a little loader. "Yochi!"He yelled still getting no response from her. Thinking Kenny thought of the only one way to get her out of her craze. "Yochiru I'm taking your daily candy bags away for a month!!"

Yochiru face planted into the ground then looked around at Kenpachi crying and yelling at the same time, "Why would you do that Kenny you know I can't survive with out some kind of candy for that long!!" Ichigo and Kenpachi both sweat dropped staring at the crying girl who was yelling something along the lines of this "Whaaaaaaaat! You're so mean Kenny why do you have to take my candy away! Waaaaaaaaa!"

When Kenpachi was walked over to Yochiru, Ichigo saw something that amazed him. He saw Kenpachi actually hug somebody! Ichigo had this running though his mind 'WTF! I mean really! Everyone knows Kenpachi is a B.A.M.F. (4) but to hug someone he would have to be beyond wasted he had to be out of his mind… or maybe this was a side of him nobody knew of but Yochiru. How,… how,…… How…………………… FUNNY!' "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Ichigo who was rolling on the ground and crying tears of laughter for the first time sense that terrible day. (5)

Meanwhile down below Kenpachi was trying to cheer up Yochi in the only way he knew by promising to double the size of the candy she gets every month after she told him where Ichigo was and would go watch at a safe distance and eat her candy. Of course this made Yochiru extremely happy, and that is a very dangerous thing to the unexpected target.

on top of roof Ichigo's point of view

chuckle "Man that was funny I still can't believe that he actually did that. Oh well I guess that Kenpachi isn't so focused on fighting after all 'thank goodness' and that he cares for someone is a nice thought."

"Why thank you for the complement Ichigo, but I believe that it is time for OUR over due fight." Chuckled the unspeakable evil voice of the said person grinning his infamies battle smile when facing someone that can actually cut him. (6)

'Ahhhh fuck I'm so screwed. I am so majorly fucken screwed.' I panic in chibi thought mode, 'more so then when my hollow took over' "Um…… why do you keep destroying the buildings Zar?" I quickly spoke to throw Kenpachi off track.

"Come on you know I am trying to be helpful but its so dame boring. So turn around and fight me" Kenpachi explained. sigh "All right but would you like to go back to our first fight?" I pondered hopping not to fight right now while turning around. I look and saw Kenpachi shoulders shaking 'Eh…I wondered what was wrong?' then I heard it the crackling laughter that sent shivers down my back like old times.

"Hell yes I'll go," grinned Zaraki, laughing like a maniac reaching into his cloak and pulling from out of no wear a bag as tall as him self and opened it.

--

 Dun dun daaaa. Well I hope that you liked the first chapter and please don't flame me for I am new at this.

(1)Kenpachi stinks in directions

(2)It was where rukia was held captive in both the show and manga

(3)Yochiru is candy crazy if she gets to much candy she will go nuts and be out of control

(4)B.A.M.F. bad ass mother fucker

(5)When aizan kill his friends and family

(6)It is the smile that he gave when he was first battling Ichigo after Ichigo cut him in both shoulders

A please review. Until next time Messenger out. Also if you review you get a giant cookie, flame and you get poopy.

--


End file.
